lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Enlord
What is Enlording? Enlording allows you to transform certain warriors and raise their rarity and stats. Only specific warriors can be enlorded, and only using a specific item. These special enlordable warriors are generally associated with an Eternal Dungeon and the potions can be obtained by reaching certain levels of the dungeon or accomplishing certain other feats around the same time, such as obtaining a certain number of kills in the accompanying Guild War or collecting enough of a certain item in battle, questing, or from fairies. How to Enlord #Upgrade an enlordable warrior to its maximum level. The experience required will be less than for a non-enlordable warrior. #Once the warrior is at its maximum level, Advance it again. Instead of experience, you are now able to use the enlording item (if you posses it) on the Warrior. #The warrior will change to level 1, but its stats will increase from its previous maximum. If you wish to enlord it further, it must again be at its maximum level, so return to step 1 until your enlording items are exhausted. Experience Needed Enlordable warriors do not have the same experience requirements as normal warriors. The four-star enlordable Ashyln von Sidow, for example, requires approximately 1040 experience to increase from level 1 to 100, whereas a normal four-star warrior requires 1287. The five-star enlordable Marina requires approximately 750 experience to reach level 150, whreas a normal five-star warrior requires 1386. Six-star enlordable Andromalius requires 1490 experience to advence to level 150. What Warriors can be Enlorded Tot Dragon - Drakomana Tot Dragon starts at Level 1. You need 990 Exp. and one Drakomana to Enlord to Munchkin Dragon. Munchkin Dragon turns into Winkie Dragon, which turns into Nikko Dragon, which turns into Crow Dragon, which turns into Tinder Dragon, and so on. In order to enlord to the next stage, the warrior must be increased to its maximum level, and then given a Dracomana through the Advance Warrior button. Fire Dragon - Lava Mana In one Eternal Dungeon, you received the Fire Dragon at stage 2. To enlord it you need 300 XP worth of books and a lava mana from stage 100. Advance the fire dragon using 300 xp, and it will reach level 100. Now, the advance screen will list the lava mana, so give it the mana. Your 3 star, level 100 Fire Dragon will become a 4 star, level 1 Flame Dragon, and its stats will climb a little (like a level up). Repeat the process using more xp books and the lava manas from stages 200 and 300. Marina - Sapien's Sap In a later Campaign, Marina was introduced who could be Enlorded using up to four Sapiens Saps, the first three of which were obtained by collecting 10 each of three types of Pearls (Indigo Pearls, Azure Pearls, and Gold Pearls, each of which is worth 5 experience) during a limited time span. The first was collected by Questing, the second from Faries, and the third during the Guild War. The fourth was a reward for reaching a certain number of kills during the final phase of the Guild War. Again, she must reach max level before a Sapiens Sap can be used. Ashyln von Sidow - Drop of Dreams Another enlordable card is Ashyln von Sidow. She is obtained on the 10th floor of the Nightmare Eternal Dungeon. She can be enlorded using Drop of Dreams, which is obtained at levels 100, 300, 500, and 1000 of her ED. Demon Hatchling - Demonic Sphere Metamorphosis campaign introduced the Demon Hatchling, rewarded for reaching stages in the Eternal Dungeon. The Demon Hatchling was awarded for reaching floor 100, and Demonic Spheres were awarded for reaching floors 200, 300, 1000, 3000, and 5000. The final evolution, the Archdemon, had the strongest attack of any warrior at the time. At floor 10,000, a Transformation Potion to become the Archdemon was awarded. Proto Dragon - Draconian Sphere The Proto Dragon has been rewarded for completing 15 Dragon Egg Collections during Metamorphosis Campaign. Draconian Spheres for enlording it were rewarded at completing 20 and 30 collections. For 31, a Transformation Potion was awarded to become the Genesis Dragon. Hydra - Augmentation Apple The Arcane Havoc Guild War campaign introduced Hydra. This 6 star warrior was rewarded for 8 guild wins. 20 and 32 wins over 8 days rewarded the guild with an Augmentation Apple for enlording it. Andromalius - Demonic Crystal The Crystal Cross Eternal Dungeon introduced Andromalius. This 6 star warrior is rewarded for reaching stage 500. Stages 1000 and 5000 reward the player with the Demonic Crystal, permitting him to be enlorded to a 7 and 8 star warrior, respectively. Category:Enlorded Warriors